


Playing the Odds

by SierraNovembr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Shots, Las Vegas, M/M, Meeting the Boyfriend, Only One Bed, Polyamory, Sam Wilson POV, Weekend in Vegas, moodboard in ch 2, sam wilson is a delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Sam knew two things for certain.  First, he was gone on Jim Rhodes.  Second, Jim was a package deal.  He was less certain about meeting his boyfriend's other boyfriend, none other than billionaire Tony Stark.  Ready or not, though, the three of them were spending the weekend together.Where better to take a risk than Las Vegas?  He just might hit the jackpot.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you and hugs to Faustess for the beta work and help on the summary!
> 
> For the bingo mods:
> 
> Title: Playing the Odds  
> Author: SierraNovembr  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255986  
> Square: I3 - Body Shots (marvel polyship bingo)  
> Square: Adopted - Polyamory or open relationship (Tony Stark Flash Bingo)  
> Pairing: Rhodey/Tony/Sam  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags: body shots, polyamory, weekend in Vegas  
> Words: 1682

Sam was exhausted before they even got in the car for the three-hour drive between Edwards and Vegas. Riley was an easy-going, relaxed kind of dude. Until you got him in the wings – then it was drill, drill, drill until Sam was ready to beg his partner for mercy.

He slumped down in the passenger seat and acknowledged Jim with a grateful look when the other man turned on the air conditioning. It was nearly nine o’clock, but the heat was lingering in the desert tonight. They made most of the ride in silence, just a few comments on the music selection, but when the lights from The Strip started winking in the distance, Jim cleared his throat.

“Any last questions? Second thoughts?” He kept his eyes on the road, but Sam could read the tension in the line of his shoulders.

“I said I wanted this, and I do. You’ve been nothing but honest with me, Jim, and I’m gonna do the same, okay?” Sam grimaced. “Am I nervous about meeting a billionaire who has had your heart since you were barely more than a kid? Hell, yeah. But I’m serious about you, and I knew you were a package deal when we started this. I’m ready to meet him.” Sam nodded to punctuate his speech. He wasn’t going to give Jim room to second guess this – to second guess _them_ – and if that meant accepting that Jim was in a relationship with another man as well, Sam was still in.

He was still working on believing that he was about to meet Tony Stark – not as an EXO-7 pilot, which might have made some sense, but as a potential love interest – but if even half the things Jim said about the guy were true, Sam was in for a hell of a ride. And anyone who could make Jim smile that soft, happy smile, even over a long-distance phone call, was okay in Sam’s book.

* * *

“There’s only one bed.” Sam barely had time to process the fact before Jim was yanking him back towards the suite’s kitchen and hissing at him not to wake Tony. Sam stumbled along with him, feeling a little bad for his outburst. He’d only gotten a glimpse of Tony, or the lump he assumed was Tony Stark, curled up in a little ball at the far edge of the bed, but the lump did look exhausted.

“Sorry, man.”

Jim shook off his apology and gave him a quick kiss. “It’s good. There’s plenty of room and I’ll take the middle.”

“Just surprised me, dunno why. I mean, it’s not like he can’t afford another bed,” he joked.

Jim looked at Sam like he was missing something. “But this way I don’t have to choose. Tones would never set someone up to have to deal with that. He wants this to work, you know?”

“Sorry,” Sam said again, feeling several kinds of stupid.

“Hey,” Jim pulled him a little closer and brushed his lips over Sam’s ear. “We’re gonna figure this out, okay?”

Sam nodded, shuddering at the feeling of Jim’s whispered breath on his neck. He turned his head to claim a kiss of his own, deepening it when Jim groaned softly.

Jim pulled back after a minute. “Let’s get some sleep. You could hardly keep your eyes open on the way over, hon.”

* * *

He had to admit, if only to himself, that the bed was plenty big. He’d hardly noticed last night, dropping off to sleep only a bare minute after his head hit the perfectly plush pillow. Now, in the dim light leaking around the blackout curtain, Sam had woken up star-fished out and didn’t even reach the edge. He sat up, blinked the crusty sleep out of his eyes, and frowned. 

The bed was even bigger when it was empty.

He dragged himself up and went to the bathroom. He didn’t grumble about Jim getting up without him. He was rather proud of himself for that.

He found his boyfriend at the breakfast nook, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and another sitting on the table. Sam smacked a kiss on the top of his head and asked, “Is that for me?”

Jim nodded. “Breakfast, too.” He gestured to an impressive spread of fruit and pastries. Sam sat down and lifted the lid of a hot plate to find a pile of waffles, still gleaming with melting butter.

“Oh, yes, please.” The first bite reminded him he was ravenous, and it was an embarrassing number of minutes before he remembered to ask about the obvious lack of billionaire.

Jim smiled. “Tony went to get a swim in, he should be back any – ”

The main door opened, and there was Tony Stark, smiling fit to split his face and smelling faintly of chlorine. His hair was wet and slicked off his face. It dripped into the towel he had slung over his shoulders.

Sam decided not to dwell on the swim trunks clinging to his hips, or the drops of water sliding down toned abs to meet them.

“Speak of the devil!” Jim hopped up to greet his boyfriend, beaming with a matching smile. Sam thought it made him look years younger.

Jim swept Tony up into a kiss, and then clung to him for a long minute. Tony chuckled. “I wasn’t gone more than an hour, honeybunches.”

“Still missed you.”

Tony laughed and shrugged Jim off. “I gotta meet Sam, you barnacle.”

Tony’s hand was warm and calloused in his, and Sam summoned up the courage to turn the handshake into a quick, one-armed hug. “Hi, Tony.”

“Thank you for coming, Sam.” Tony’s eyes were huge and sincere, and Sam felt bad for the doubts he’d had coming into this weekend.

“I’m happy to be here,” he responded, but wasn’t sure what to say next. He floundered a bit, and ended up staring at his half-eaten breakfast.

“Eat, please,” Tony insisted, already heading over to pour himself a cup of coffee from a shiny carafe on the counter.

Sam melted into the chair, glad to be free of those eyes for a moment. Tony hadn’t done more than introduce himself and Sam was a bit of a mess.

“Have as much as you want. Hell, have anything you want, Sam. It’s all on me this weekend.”

Since he’d already stuffed an unwisely large bite of waffle into his mouth, all Sam could do was grunt.

“You want to hit the tables? I gotcha. Clubs? Covers aren’t a thing with me. You want to eat at the Top of the World? Reservations are something that happens to other people.”

It was rather astounding to watch the persona of Tony Stark descend on the other man. Sam might have been insulted if not for the warning he’d gotten from Jim ages ago. Not to mention the pleading look on his boyfriend’s face right now.

“What about Cirque du Soleil?” Sam cut in, barely keeping a grin off his face when he thought about the stories Jim had told about some of Tony’s previous experiences in the city. “I rather like acrobats.”

Tony spluttered and Jim started laughing. Sam couldn’t hold off any longer, letting his own laughter out. He always loved the way it mingled with Jim’s. A moment later and it was joined by Tony’s higher, giggly laugh that Sam felt was _unfairly_ adorable.

“I can’t believe you told him that.” He shoved at Jim’s shoulder. “But, in case you were serious, yes, we can get tickets.”

“Really, Tones, are the acrobats _on you_?” Jim laughed again.

“What happens in Vegas, Sourpatch…” Tony snuggled in when the other man snared him around the waist. Jim gave him a squeeze and kissed his neck.

And there it was.

Sam knew, suddenly, that this was happening. A small kiss over coffee, teasing and laughter and the _happiness_ on Jim’s face. Yeah, he was gonna do this.

They were gonna do this.

He cleared his suddenly dry throat. “And Jim?”

They always said Tony Stark was a genius. He didn’t ask what Sam meant. It might be written all over his face for all Sam knew, but Tony didn’t miss a trick. He gave Sam a small, grateful, _gorgeous_ little smile. It quickly morphed into something heated.

“Platypus is on me.” Tony tugged Jim over to one of the couches and stretched himself out on it. 

“Yeah?” Jim looked back for a moment, and when Sam nodded, he followed Tony down and tossed the towel off to the side. He kissed and licked at Tony’s stomach, laughing when his tongue in Tony’s belly button got him a needy whine. Oh, that gave Sam an idea. He watched them for another moment, enjoying the picture they made squirming against each other and the warmth uncurling low in his gut before he made his way to the colorful bottles on the bar.

“And the tequila?” he asked.

“Oh, that is most definitely _on me_.” Tony’s eyes blazed with heated want and Jim nodded emphatically. “Don’t forget the lime!”

Sam grinned. He hadn’t done body shots in years, but, _damn_ if Vegas with a gorgeous billionaire and your equally gorgeous mutual boyfriend wasn’t the perfect opportunity to give them another try.

Sam kneeled beside the couch. Jim reached out to cup the back of his neck and Sam hummed happily. Tony gasped and giggled when the tequila hit his stomach. Sam leaned down to drink it, but was stopped by Tony’s hand on his face.

“These gorgeous eyes, fly-boy,” he said, his voice already dropping into a husky purr, “they’re on me.”

Sam took the shot, watching Tony’s eyes go heavy. He made ample use of his tongue getting the last drops of the tequila off of Tony’s skin. Tony moaned, a very pretty sound that Sam wanted to bring out of him again. He could see Jim taking off his shirt out of the corner of his eye.

They had all weekend in Vegas to play, but Sam already knew he’d be going home a winner.


	2. Moodboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Playing the Odds [moodboard]  
> Creator: SierraNovembr  
> Card Number: 4033  
> Link: https://sierranovembr.tumblr.com/post/644377126479495168/title-playing-the-odds-moodboard-creator  
> Square: A2 - Sam Wilson/Falcon  
> Pairing: Rhodey/Tony/Sam  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags: food, alcohol, polyamory, weekend in Vegas  
> Words: n/a  
> Summary: Moodboard for my fic, Playing the Odds.
> 
> Sam knew two things for certain. First, he was gone on Jim Rhodes. Second, Jim was a package deal. He was less certain about meeting his boyfriend's other boyfriend, none other than billionaire Tony Stark. Ready or not, though, the three of them were spending the weekend together.


End file.
